


Past and New Lives

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Consort Sam, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Feelings, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, King of Hell Dean, M/M, Past Lives, Roughness, Sensitive Dean, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "For starters, you look incredibly smoking today," Dean ran his hand on his bare torso, "and I'm not just saying that because you ripped and burned a soul apart today. We did it before when we were humans anyways. Why does it bother you now?""You said it yourself. When we were humans. We're not that anymore..." Sam's tilted his head to the side, his tone filled with sorrow. It made Dean's heart crack.





	Past and New Lives

**Author's Note:**

> The balance is now complete! Yes. I didn't do much writing this month... Been busy with school and trying to work on longer fics. I have a wincest fic coming up, though! It's around 20k, so far near 15k. Almost done. Two words: angst and hurt/comfort. Okay three words since hurt/comfort is two words. Anyways, point is I'm taking easy a bit since writer's block is kicking my ass on most stories. This idea gave me serious feels and wanted to write it down. Comment and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Screams of pitiful souls could be heard in the depths of hell, making Dean smirk as he watched the fire blazing across him. "Another excellent job in torturing, don't you think, Sammy?" Dean cocked his head towards his brother.

Sam stood behind him, head bowed down before he gazed at the king of Hell. "I'm sure you've had better days of torturing souls,  _Sire_."

Dean snorted. He glared over his shoulder and said, "What did I tell you about calling me Sire? You know it only pisses me off."

Sam reached for his shoulders, giving it a hard squeeze before he began to massage it. "I need to show you my respect,  _Dean_. I'm supposed to be your consort. We can't have demons lurking around to see me be disrespectful to you. They'll call you weak and cast you out of Hell. I can't have that happening."

Dean would have growled, but the pressure from his aching muscles eased as Sam rubbed harder. He leaned into his touch and craned his neck. "Well, aren't you the smart one. Fuck. That feels good." Dean snapped his fingers and transported them into his chambers.

His eyes shifted into pure black. Dean pressed his body onto Sam's, loving the way Sam snaked his arms around him, holding him so dearly. Dean shouldn't feel awestruck because he was a cold-blooded demon. A ruler of Hell. Sure, he loved Sam, way before he turned into a demon, but he shouldn't feel so overwhelmed to be in his brother's arms.

Maybe Sam was right... he was turning  _weak_.

Dean could change that. He could bend Sam over the nightstand or push him down on all fours onto the hard ground. Dean could mark and bite him, bruise him everywhere until there was no longer any sun-kissed skin visible. This could be a chance to show his minions that Dean was the nightmare they wished it never existed.

However, the plan faded away as he felt Sam kiss his neck, sending a shiver throughout Dean's body. "How do you want me to please you, Dean? What will it be today?" his tone sounded flat, but Dean knew better. Sam was being strong for his sake; he wanted to show Dean that he would whatever he asked.

Dean paused. "On fours."

Sam let go of him, nodding, and just as he was about to get on his knees. Dean stopped him.

"Not you. Me." He kept his voice steady when he locked gaze into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Are you sure? You've never liked the idea before, Dean." Sam frowned, narrowing his eyes as he crossed his arms. Dean complained whenever Sam brought up the subject.

"For starters, you look incredibly smoking today," Dean ran his hand on his bare torso, "and I'm not just saying that because you ripped and burned a soul apart today. We did  _it_  before when we were humans anyways. Why does it bother you now?"

"You said it yourself.  _When we were humans_. We're not that anymore..." Sam's tilted his head to the side, his tone filled with sorrow. It made Dean's heart crack. Dean retreated his hand and turned around.

His eyes changed back into his green eyes, which was unacceptable. Dean could never understand that it's always Sam who would make him feel such powerful emotions. His brother.

"Either you fuck me or I'll ask somebody else to do it for me!" Dean snapped. He wouldn't do such a thing, even the thought was disgusting, but it was worth it to make Sam furious. And boy did it work.

"I'll slaughter anyone who touches you," Sam vowed, spinning him around so fast that it nearly made Dean dizzy. Sam grasped his waist as he smashed his lips onto Dean's. Dean pulled him closer by his neck, nails digging onto his flesh. Sam groaned upon feeling the pain. "No one but me gets to touch you," Sam said between the kisses. "You're mine."

Dean grinned, loving the possessive side Sam was showing. It was fucking hot. "How would you kill the guy who lays his hands on me, hmm? Touching my skin, my lips." Dean was now trying to rile him up. Maybe he was in the mood for rough sex.

Sam's eyes darkened, prompting Dean to continue, "Spread my legs so they could enter me—" Dean yelped when Sam bent him over his bed, his hand behind Dean's back, holding him down with strong force.

"I would slit their throats. I would make you watch until there's blood pooling around the floor. But if they do touch you, just even a tiny bit... I'll make sure they suffer in agony," Sam nearly hissed in Dean's ear. "Cut their bodies open, stab them until they could no longer move, make them scream."

Dean couldn't help but simper. "Then what?"

"I would fuck you raw with blood and spit." Sam started to rip his clothes off.

"Kinky." Dean stood naked underneath him, waiting for Sam's next move. Jesus. His brother was taking his sweet time. Suddenly, Dean was rolled on his back and watched as Sam was hovering over him, a fond smile on his lips.

"I know what you're doing,  _big_   _brother_." Sam leaned down to kiss his collarbone, placing feathery kisses across his chest.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "And what am I doing, Sammy?"

Sam halted his movements for a second before he resumed, this time sucking on his neck. Dean let out a small moan and carded his fingers in Sam's hair. Such sweet gestures shouldn't make Dean crave for more. But it did.

"You're trying to make me hurt you. You want me to be rough with you," Sam stated as he pulled away. "But I won't do that, Dean. You deserve to be treated like royalty."

Dean scoffed, turning his head to the side in shame. "I'm rough with you, aren't I? You should do the same to me. I make sure you feel me for days when I take you dry."

Sam grabbed his chin to turn it back to his direction, making sure both look directly at each other.

"And I love it. You've never hurt me, Dean. I only wish to please you with what we used to do as humans. To be gentle. To embrace you." Sam rested his forehead against Dean's. "May I?"

His eyes widened by Sam's sudden confession. He could feel his heart pounding inside his rib cage, threatening to escape the demon's cold, empty body. How was it that Sam could make him feel things that no demon should feel? Dean almost had the sudden urge to cry, however, he would be damned to do it. Not that. Anything but  _crying_.

"Dean?" Sam cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his eye. Dean was startled as he realized that he was already crying. He felt disgusted with himself.

He tried to push Sam off because he needed to be alone. Dean needed to remind himself that he was no longer human. But, he was caught off guard when Sam pinned his hands above him.

Dean snarled at him and struggled to set himself free. "Let go of me, Sam. I need to be alone," he ordered.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not letting go until you let me have my way."

Dean thrashed under his hold, desperate to escape and get away from Sam and his own stupid emotions. "I'm serious. Stop. I don't want this," Dean barked. Then, his anger faded as he felt Sam kissing his tears away. It had been a long time since he felt love and passion.

"I love you, Dean." Dean finally had enough strength to free his arms, but he didn't push Sam away. No. Dean placed his arms around Sam and pulled him down, kissing him rough and wet, trying to taste him.

Dean slid his tongue inside his mouth, touching everywhere he could get a hold of: tongue, teeth, and saliva. Dean clawed Sam's back, enough to break skin and leave marks for everybody to see. Sam wasn't wearing anything but ripped shorts— Dean would prefer him walking around naked, but he didn't like the idea of other demons ogling his baby brother.

Sam grunted from the throbbing pain that came from his back, it felt like he was on fire. He secretly loved it when Dean would hurt him. Everything around him felt unreal to Sam, but when he was with Dean it felt realistic because of the pain he was causing. Sam needed Dean to hurt him so he could be reminded that he was in Hell with Dean.

The thought of everything being nothing but a vivid dream made Sam scared, therefore he welcomed all the torment Dean would give him.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Dean repeated his name over and over, between the sloppy kisses. "Fuck me. I need you inside of me." Dean unbuttoned Sam's shorts, fumbling to push them down.

"Yeah," Sam breathed. He prepped Dean with gentle movements, making sure his fingers hit the spot that would make Dean scream his name. Dean cried out in pure pleasure when his prostate was hit.

Sam kissed his shoulder. "Wrap your legs around my waist." Dean nodded as he placed his trembling legs around his waist, staring at Sam with watery eyes. Sam rubbed his cheek against Dean's, affectionately. Dean let out a small chuckle at the sweet gesture; Sam reminded Dean of a small puppy, eagerly pleasing and touching him.

It amazed Dean that Sam had human similarities, especially without a soul. All demons were supposed to succumb to darkness and pure chaos, no goodness in their shriveled hearts. But Sam showed no signs. True, he could be dark and relentless at times, but only when Dean was in danger or when anyone dared to touch him.

Other than that, Sam had been the same, and Dean didn't know if he should be pissed or overjoyed that his brother was deep down the same. Dean hadn't been the same since he turned into the king of Hell, but whenever he was with Sam... he would revert back to how he was when he was a human: sensitive and scared.

Those two emotions that he was happy to get rid of in the beginning, even before he became a demon. So why did it have to come back?

As if reading Dean's mind, Sam said, "It's okay to be this way, Dean."

Dean tensed and darted his eyes to Sam. He shook his head as he countered, "What?  _Weak_  and  _pathetic_?" Dean just wanted to go back to having sex, or at least be fucked until he couldn't feel his ass for days. Conversations were the last thing he wanted to have. Dean felt Sam's cock near his entrance, his rim fluttered when the head rubbed against it.

"No. Be my brother," Sam smiled. "I only get to see you like this... and it's the greatest joy for me."

Dean frowned. "I'm still the same. Kinda." Dean raised his hand and softly caressed his cheek, then said, "Just torture hundreds of souls for a living. Give or take." Sam leaned to his touch, placing his hand on Dean's.

"Do you ever want to torture me?" Sam asked softly.

Dean yanked his hand back with widen eyes, feeling both hurt and offended. "No! Jesus Christ, how could you ask me shit like that? I'd rather be tortured and bleeding on the ground first than you." Even the thought of anybody torturing Sam made his blood boil. Fuck no. Dean would never let that happen in a million years.

Sam's mouth curved and placed a chaste kiss near Dean's lips. "See. You're still the same. You've just proven it."

Dean gaped. Sam was testing him, sneaky bastard. Nevertheless, Dean laughed and ran his hands across his hair, mussing it a bit. "I see we haven't changed at all."

"Nope." Sam agreed. "I know you're trying to be a stone, cold son of a bitch, but you don't have to hide from me, Dean. Don't force yourself to be something you're not. Because deep down you'll always be the guy I fell in love with."

Dean's chest clenched, painfully, by Sam's declaration of love to him. Sam always knew what to give Dean, whatever he needed. And right now, Dean needed to hear this.

He sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them. "Now that we're done with this chick-flick moment. Can we go back to having sex?" Dean grinned, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sam snorted. "Yup. Still the same Dean." Then he speared him, causing Dean to let out a cry and moan. Sam kissed him as he stroked his cock, while thrusting into him. Dean's muscles hardened and he tightened his hold on Sam.

Sam hit home run. Dean rolled his hips backwards to meet with his thrusts, feeling his stomach begin to churn by the upcoming sensation that was building up. Sam lowered his head to suck on Dean's neck. Marking him. Sam wanted all the demons to see that Dean belonged to him. No one else.

Dean grasped Sam's biceps, sweat beading down his forehead and neck. "Sam— I'm gonna—" Dean screamed as Sam thrust harder into his prostate— he was almost there— quickly he cupped Sam's face to bring him closer for a last passionate kiss.

Pulling away suddenly, Dean's eyes rolled back and his back arched, coming all over them. Dean had screamed Sam's name, loud enough that probably even Hell and all the demons must have heard them. Dean didn't care. He wanted everyone to know.

This wasn't weakness, but rather strength. And anybody who said otherwise would be obliterated with a snap of his fingers.

Sam grunted as he came inside Dean, filling him up with loads of come. His body sagged as he panted, hair damped with sweat and his heart racing from the orgasm. He pulled out and flopped beside Dean, cheat rising and falling.

Dean crawled beside him, both comfy in the middle of the bed. He loved the way Sam's come was dripping down his thighs. Dean should let Sam do this every time— or maybe he should ride Sam next time.

Sam wrapped his arm over Dean, bring him closer to his sweaty body. This was what made Dean feel like he was home. He clutched onto Sam's arm, fingers twitching slightly, and then he cleared his throat.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said, voice near Dean's ear.

"I love you too," his ears were bright red as he said those fours words that made him stronger. Not weaker.

Sam kissed his nape and didn't say anything. He didn't want to embarrass Dean any more than he already had. Instead Sam cuddled with him, and watched as his brother relaxed and drifted off to sleep. It didn't take too long for Sam to follow him.

Both may not be humans anymore but that didn't stop both brothers from acting how they used to be before.


End file.
